Mr Man
Mr Man is a Storyperson. He is a husky black man. He is played by Mark Ramsey. Appearance Mr Man is, hence his name, a bald African Man. His skin is black. He wears a short-sleeved magenta shirt, white trousers, black socks and black sneakers. He is brave and bold. He can be Funny. TV Episode Appearances #Skipping Rope (debut) #Musical Pipe #Squeaky Socks #A Pile of Balls #Big Bass Drum #Squeaky Seesaw #Bubbles #Camera #Musical Instruments #The High Wall #Cakes and String #Bells #Grass Skirt #Shed #Piggy Bank #Parping Horn #Musical Cushions #Following the Signs #Tunnel #Television (Big TV) #The Big Switch #Bouncers #Beards #Paper Plane #Droopy Flowers #Sailing Boat #Gigantic Carrot #Sledge #Space Rocket #Stream #Bat & Ball #Falling Oranges #Pulling the Rope #Hole in the Fence #Crossroads #Coloured Bricks #Jigsaw #Stick #Four Jumpers #Squirty Flower #Fido's Picture #Book (last appearance) Category:Humans Category:Storypeople Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Boohbah: A Pile of Balls Category:Boohbah: Colored Bricks Category:Make A Chain Like A Train Category:Wobbling Category:Teletubbies: Colors Category:March To The Beat Category:Episodes with both Auntie & Mr Man Category:Episodes with Auntie Category:Episodes with Mr Man Category:Episodes with Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Grandmamma Category:Episodes with Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Brother and Sister Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Mr Man Category:Episodes with both Grandmamma & Grandpappa Category:Episodes with both Mr Man & Grandpappa Category:Auntie and the three Sad Flowers Category:Flower Gun Category:Gone are the High Bubble Category:Jumping Side to Side Category:Dog Fido Photo Category:Episodes written by Alan Dapre Category:Episodes written by Robin Stevens Category:Episodes written by Gary Winters & Gregg Whelan Category:Paper Plane has flying Category:Boohbah: The Wonderful Wobbly Dance Category:Boohbah: Cracker Category:Boohbah: Ice Cream Cone Category:Hiding in a line Category:Boohbah: Banana Split Category:Swaying Category:Episodes with Egypt Category:Episodes with India Category:Boohbah: The Big Switch Category:Mr Man's Umbrella Category:Boohbah: The High Wall Category:Move with the Boohbahs Category:Moving Arms Side to Side Category:Episodes with Mr Man, Brother & Sister Category:Whirly weaving one another Category:Mr Man's Bricks Category:Boohbah: Shed Category:Episodes with UK Category:Mr Man's Balls Category:Boohbah: Falling Oranges Category:Silly Marching Category:Boohbah: Best Of Mr. Man Category:Boohbah: Magic Category:Episodes with Japan Category:Episodes with Spain Category:Bouncing Category:Scrunch Up Small and Stretch Out Big Category:Twist With The Boohbahs Category:Boohbah: Little Dog Fido Category:Wide Walks Category:Hide your heads and feet Category:Scrunching and stretching Category:Crazy Collecting Category:Fly Away And Back Category:Boohbah: Flippers Category:Walking Cottages Category:Boohbah: Cushions Category:Boohbah: Magique Category:Boohbah: Sailing Boat Category:Squeaky Episodes Category:Episodes with Mr Man & Little Dog Fido Category:Sophie Hanssel's Top 5 Favorite Boohbah Episodes Category:Boohbah: Flowers Category:Episodes with South Africa Category:Episodes with France Category:Episodes with the USA Category:Episodes with Ecuador Category:Mr Man's Boats Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Auntie Category:The Busy Dizzy Dance [[Category:The Episodes]] [[Category:Ing Episodes]] Category:Boohbah: Big Bass Drum Category:Jumping jacks from wide and thin Category:Off The Couch And On Your Feet Category:Boohbah: Parping Horn Category:Run round and round and round Category:Boohbah: Bouncers Category:Chasing And Catching Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Auntie Category:Boohbah VHSs Category:Boohbah: Crossroads Category:Boohbah: Book Category:Episodes with Grandmamma, Brother & Sister Category:Boohbah: Necklace Category:Flower Episodes Category:Skipping Category:The Storypeople and the Camera Category:Boohbah: Bat & Ball Category:Picture Episodes Category:Mr Man and the Orange Trees Category:Star jump [[Category:Of Episodes]] Category:Boohbah: Wardrobe Category:Boohbah: Glowing Lanterns Category:Boohbah: Fairy Tales Category:Cake Episodes Category:Boohbah: Umbrella Category:Sneak Up and Surprise Out Category:Egypt & India (Every Episode) Category:Boohbah: Trick or Treat Category:Boohbah: Shapes Category:Boohbah: Snowshaker Category:Episodes with Mr. Man, Brother and Sister and Auntie